Artie Smalls
Artemus Guadeloupe "Artie" Smalls is a recurring character in Liv and Maddie. He is Joey's nemesis and is also a Space Werewolves fan. Artie is portrayed by Jimmy Bellinger. Personality Artie is an intellegent and over-competitive teenage boy. He tends to be overbearing, egotistical, selfish, self-centered and strives to be the best. He always brings along his group of unnamed nerdy students he calls them his "minions". He always treats himself like he's the popular kid despite being the school geek. Biography 'History' In Brain-A-Rooney, Artie joins forces with Joey, his nemesis. He along, with Joey and Liv, win the Brain Olympics. In Switch-A-Rooney, Artie (along with the rest of the "nerd nation") testify against Maddie, who is disguised as Liv, after learning that she is auditioning for the part of Tristan, the main character of his favorite book series, Space Werewolves. In Move-A-Rooney, Artie fights with Joey for the tiltle of "Rocket King" of their school's Rocketry Club. In Moms-A-Rooney, Artie is one of the fans of Sing It Loud! who came to the Rooney house for a tour of Liv and Maddie's room. He also wanted the Smalls-Brothers and the Rooney-Sisters to be together. Physical Appearance Artie has curly red hair and hazel eyes. He is a few inches shorter than Joey. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Artie is very intellegent, so he excels at school. He is also very knowledgable about aerodynamics and speedy bathroom breaks, according to Joey. Weaknesses At school, Artie is considered a nerd and a geek, so his weaknesses include most things social, and anything involving athletic ability. He is afraid of ladies (except for Liv) and bugs. Relationships Liv Rooney: Artie is shown to have strong feelings for Liv and flirts with her whenever they interact. Though she does not return his feelings (and has repeatedly told him so), he still remains persistent. In Switch-A-Rooney, he asks Maddie (who was disguised as Liv) to the prom. Maddie Rooney: 'Though he has not spoken to her directly on-screen yet, Artie seems to respect Maddie, due to her excessive knowledge about Space Werewolves. However, he hates Maddie a lot because she refused to choose him on her dodgeball team. He also tried to get revenge on her for breaking up with Diggie, when he finds out that Diggie broke up with Maddie. 'Joey Rooney: Though they share many traits, Artie and Joey seem despise each other, due to their bitter rivalry. Joey considers Artie his nemesis, though they have worked together on occasion. But according to Artie's mother, he talks about Joey all the time. He also keeps Joey as a contact on his phone. This suggests that he doesn't hate Joey as much as it seems. Diggie: 'Diggie is Artie's brother as found out in Frame-A-Rooney. Although Diggie never told anyone he was his brother, Diggie actually sent him something from Australia. Quotes Brain-A-Rooney Band-A-Rooney Trivia *He is Joey's arch nemesis. *He has a crush on Liv Rooney. *He has expertise in aerodynamics and speedy bathroom breaks. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He has extensive culinary skills. *He always has hand sanitizer with him. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He likes pretzels. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He was a part of Joey's Brain Olympics team, along with Joey and Liv. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He likes the Brain Olympics uniforms. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He wants to spend the rest of his life with Liv. (Brain-A-Rooney) *He is a fan of the book series Space Werewolves. (Switch-A-Rooney) *He took his mother to the freshman dance last fall. (Switch-A-Rooney) *He finds the term "Fanboy" derogatory and prefers being called a "Fantasy Enthusiast".(Switch-A-Rooney) *He asked Maddie (who was disguised as Liv) to be his date to the prom. (Switch-A-Rooney) *He is in his school's rocketry club. (Move-A-Rooney) *He made a rocket that he named the "Falcon 500". (Move-A-Rooney) *He won the title of "Rocket King" of the rocketry club after he beat Joey in the Great Rocket Chair race and got to publicly humilitate him for an entire week. (Move-A-Rooney) *He is a Sing It Loud! fan. (Moms-A-Rooney) * It was revealed that his last name is Smalls in BFF-A-Rooney. * His mom's name is Amy Smalls. * Artie is Diggie's brother. * He has a trio of minions who always follow him around. * He will return in Season 4. * As the proprietor of Gingersnap Caterers he considered to be the best caterer outside of Milwaukee. *He believes the Smalls brothers and the Rooney sisters are destined to become the "Smooneys." Episode Appearances 'Season 1 *Brain-A-Rooney *Switch-A-Rooney *Move-A-Rooney *Moms-A-Rooney *BFF-A-Rooney 'Season 2' *Match-A-Rooney *Detention-A-Rooney *Neighbors-A-Rooney *Cook-A-Rooney *Band-A-Rooney *Video-A-Rooney *Frame-A-Rooney 'Season 3' *Co-Star-A-Rooney *Grandma-A-Rooney *Joy To-A-Rooney *Ridgewood-A-Rooney *Dream-A-Rooney *Choose-A-Rooney 'Season 4' TBA Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Males Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3